(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for displaying an advertisement or message inside a golf cup. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for displaying an advertisement or message inside a golf cup where the advertisement or message is replaceable and is contained in a sealed enclosure to protect it from the environment.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various different devices are known in the prior art for displaying an advertisement at the bottom of a golf cup. Typical devices of this type are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. of Boudreau et al. No. 4,878,665 and Boudreau No. 4,928,417. The devices of the prior art typically comprise a circular disk having an advertisement or message imprinted on the top surface of the disk. The disk is inserted into the golf cup and is secured at the bottom of the golf cup.
Prior art golf cup display devices are disadvantaged in that the advertisements or messages displayed by the devices are imprinted in some manner on the top surface of the disks inserted into the golf cup. The advertisements or messages are exposed to the environment. Over a period of time, the advertisement or message may become faded or completely removed from the surface of the disk by rain, repeated contact with the golf cup flag stick on removal and reinsertion of the stick into the cup, and the repeated contact with golf balls falling into the cup. What is needed to overcome this disadvantage is some type of a protective layer covering over the advertisement or message on the top surface of the circular disk that protects the advertisement or message from rain, contact with the golf hole flag stick, and contact with golf balls hit into the cup.
Prior art golf cup advertisement or message display devices are also disadvantaged in that, should it be desired to replace the advertisement or message with a different advertisement or message, the entire disk must be removed from the cup and replaced with a new disk having the new advertisement or message thereon. If advertisements or messages are changed frequently, the frequent replacement of the disks in each of the golf cup holes of a golf course can amount to a substantial expense. What is needed to overcome this disadvantage of prior art golf cup advertisement and message display devices is a golf cup advertisement or message display device constructed so that the advertisement or message displayed by the device can be easily and inexpensively replaced.